


白无垢

by YunQueee



Category: Reign
Genre: Alpha! Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talks, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Francis, Sibling Incest, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQueee/pseuds/YunQueee
Summary: CP：Sebastian× Francis分级：R警告：（请仔细阅读不要踩雷）拆cp警告!!!各种意义上的拆cp!!!（拆原剧《Reign》的cp和ggad角度出发的青年演员组cp）骨科!!!ABO!!!mpreg!!!受方女装!!!未成年暗示!!! dirty talks!!!有历史方面的bug我就是想搞Toby他不是说想生孩子嘛那我就满足他《Reign》的狗血三角剧情和混乱的爱恨纠葛让我非常不满意，所以我就让他俩在一起了而且骨科又刺激又好吃最近好多作业好多竞赛我就是想单纯地爽一发有益于身心健康注：“白无垢”是指日本新娘的白色和服，但标题就是简单粗暴的字面意思“白色、纯洁、无垢”（……）女装所用裙子为新古典主义帝政高腰裙，而Reign的时间线是16世纪，这是一个bug，但因为是pwp不要在意太多爽就行了





	白无垢

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Sebastian× Francis
> 
> 分级：R
> 
> 警告：（请仔细阅读不要踩雷）
> 
> 拆cp警告!!!各种意义上的拆cp!!!
> 
> （拆原剧《Reign》的cp和ggad角度出发的青年演员组cp）
> 
> 骨科!!!ABO!!!mpreg!!!受方女装!!!未成年暗示!!! dirty talks!!!有历史方面的bug
> 
> 我就是想搞Toby他不是说想生孩子嘛那我就满足他
> 
> 《Reign》的狗血三角剧情和混乱的爱恨纠葛让我非常不满意，所以我就让他俩在一起了而且骨科又刺激又好吃
> 
>  最近好多作业好多竞赛我就是想单纯地爽一发有益于身心健康
> 
> 注：
> 
> “白无垢”是指日本新娘的白色和服，但标题就是简单粗暴的字面意思“白色、纯洁、无垢”（……）
> 
> 女装所用裙子为新古典主义帝政高腰裙，而Reign的时间线是16世纪，这是一个bug，但因为是pwp不要在意太多爽就行了

天灰蒙蒙的，云一层压着一层滚滚而来，势如披荆斩棘的银枪铁骑。Sebastian抬头观察一了会儿天色，良久才慢慢地抬起脚，步履蹒跚地在雪地里留下一串艰难的脚印，从森林里往皇宫的方向走去。

前几日才下了雪，厚厚的一层堆积在皇宫的尖顶上，阻碍行进和交通的雪早已被下人们清扫干净，幸运地被留下做观赏效果的雪也不多，全部是被精心打点过的只能安分守己地卧在庭院的枝丫上，或是混着泥水被丢弃在下水道里。

皇宫里没有多余的人，自然也没有多余的雪。被收拾过的庭院里留下的残余人迹彰显这景色的不自然与刻意，Francis稍稍撩起窗帘的一角朝下看去，眼底满是对窗外景色的失望。

他的寝宫里空无一人，连贴身的女仆都没备，只有守在大门外的高级侍卫。窗帘应皇后Catherine的要求都紧闭着，宫里的奴仆都训练有素体会过皇后的恐怖与威严，那窗帘便严实得一丝光亮都透不进来。没有了外界的自然光，屋内应王子Francis的要求被蜡烛点缀得亮如白昼，皇后Catherine却是大惊小怪地高声尖叫，斥责奴仆的愚钝，也不怕不慎走水烧了王子的寝宫。

她指使着奴婢们把那些多余的蜡烛熄灭，命令他们点上安神的熏香，又要求他们轻手轻脚不要发出一丁点儿声响，免得打扰王子殿下的休息。Francis无奈地揉揉太阳穴，觉得最打扰自己休息的就是这位神经过度敏感的母亲。

一位怯懦年轻的女仆靠近Francis，为他端上一盏温度适宜的羹汤。Francis温和地冲她笑笑表示感谢，却发现女仆始终谦卑地低着头，不敢正眼看他。Francis的脸上闪过低落的情绪，只好接过了那盏汤，出声向她致谢。

女仆却是受了惊的兔子一般开始止不住地战栗，诚惶诚恐地道殿下抬爱，承受不起，便提着裙角弓着身子退出了寝宫。

能够进入王子寝宫为其服侍的奴仆都是经过皇后精心挑选的，全都老实诚恳守口如瓶。皇后对外声称王子Francis染了恶疾，需要静养一段时日，便把Francis彻底地关在了他自己的寝宫里，进出送食的仆人都严加管理，宫殿门口戒备森严，不经皇后的允许谁也不得入内——甚至连国王Henry都没再见过自己的儿子。

“母亲，我喜欢房间里亮一些。”Francis开口道，试图阻止Catherine让奴仆撤掉房间里多余的第三十二根蜡烛。

“Francis，亲爱的，屋里灯光太强对你的眼睛不好。”Catherine语气柔和地说。

可屋内光线太差也不好，Francis腹诽，却没有说出口，只是无声地叹息，任由母亲撤去了屋里大部分的光明。

他看起来一副郁郁寡欢的憔悴样子，五官显得更加立体深邃。白色真丝细褶的上衣松松垮垮地搭在他身上，只有圆润的小腹将衣衫撑起，那些细褶随他的身体线条流畅地倾泻而下，他坐在窗户边上，漫不经心地掀起窗帘的一角向外窥探，像是对人间充满新奇喜悦的海厄辛斯。

“Francis，我亲爱的孩子。”Catherine把Francis从寒冷的窗边好心哄劝回温暖的壁炉旁，又给他披上了一条毛毯，耐心地帮他掖好边角。

“我可怜的孩子。”Catherine怜爱地看着他，眼底满是柔情与爱意。她亲爱的孩子依然很瘦弱，他前期的妊娠反应太过剧烈，什么也闻不得什么也吃不下，一天到晚吐个不停。好在后来被好生将养着，他的脸颊不再像之前那样苍白凹陷——现在他面庞柔软丰腴，面色红润，只是身上的肉还是不多，营养多半是被腹中的孩子抢去了。

腹中的孩子。Catherine的目光挪到儿子肚子上时眼底闪过一丝狠毒与恨意。对她这个名义上的孙子恨得咬牙切齿，一团与Francis不过血脉相连的血肉根本无法得到她的承认，她恨折磨着自己儿子的“孙子”，更恨那个不知道姓名的夺去自己儿子贞操的Alpha。

它什么时候才能出生。Catherine每天都会恨恨地想一遍，她的儿子不仅要承受被那个胆大包天的Alpha凌辱的痛苦，还要经受肚子里恶魔的折磨。

“等它出生，我就随便找个女人来，说是他的私生子。”Catherine说。

Francis当然知道母亲口中所说的“他”是谁，他同父异母的哥哥Sebastian，国王Henry与他最宠爱的情妇Diana所生的私生子。

Sebastian不似Francis受到太多身份的束缚，他的放纵之举在Francis看来是他求而不得的自由行径。因不受管教，他早已劣迹斑斑名声在外，就算突然多出来一个孩子也不足为奇。

Francis知道母亲是认真的，也正是因为如此，他才发出一声嘲讽又好笑的嗤声。暂且不提私生子在外又有了私生子对皇室是一件多么大的侮辱，Sebastian不得不通过另一个女人嫁祸过来的罪名才能拥有自己的孩子这件事又是多么大的讽刺。

“好啊，就按您说的办。”Francis说。

他双目黯淡无光，Catherine全当他是因为怀孕后的抑郁和对Sebastian的不满，自认为了解儿子心性的母亲没再多言语些什么，开始盘算着怎么在国王面前隐瞒过去儿子的生产，和怎么把这个孽种嫁祸给自己深恶痛绝的情敌的儿子。

奴仆随皇后离开了寝宫，宫殿里只有熠熠跳跃着的几盏蜡烛和坐在壁炉旁昏昏欲睡的Francis。

隐藏在屏风背后的墙壁开始突然掉下灰尘，过了一会儿一扇暗门被打开，身着黑色外袍的男子从暗道里走出来。他把身上沾着雪水的袍子解下扔回暗道里，露出深邃漂亮的眼睛。他又拍了拍身上可能残留的雪迹，又随手把满是泥水的靴子脱下，一脚踩进铺满了柔软高级地毯的房间里。

“她把你当金丝雀养着。”Sebastian说，朝Francis走过去。

Francis连惺忪的眼眸都没有睁开，从墙壁那里有轻微的声响起他就知道是谁来了——肯定是Sebastian，不会有别人的，没人会从那道暗门进来。

“你不该对我这么放松警惕的。”Sebastian说，“也许我会杀了你。”他的指尖在他的眉心处点了点，继而又向下划去，抚过高挺的鼻梁，最后点在他的唇珠上。他换拇指上阵，轻轻摩挲他柔软的嘴唇，Francis的唇形饱满又流畅，在火光的沐浴下泛出一种健康的颜色。

Francis这时睁开了眼，他漂亮的蓝色眼眸让Sebastian觉得屋内霎时间又亮了几分，他语气坚定地说：“如果你真的想杀了我，你的手一开始就应该伸向我的脖颈。”

Sebastian缄默不言。

Francis无奈地叹息了一声，垂下眼帘遮去眼底的情绪，他看着壁炉里跳动的火舌，提起Catherine刚才说的话：“母亲说，等她生下来，就去外边随便找个女人带着她回宫，说这是你的孩子。”

“不可笑吗？”

Sebastian看着他眼角噙着的那一点若有若无的笑意随着蓝色的波纹层层散开，让人容易不把注意力放到中心的深渊去。

“反正确实是我的孩子。”Sebastian不太在意皇后的做法，不明真相的她只是换了一种麻烦的手法把孩子送回自己身边，至于自己的名声，早就被传得狼狈不堪，也没有什么好在乎的。

“你刚才说的是‘她’。”Sebastian把手轻轻放到Francis的小腹上。大概是感知到了父亲的抚摸，他的小腹凸起了一小块，像水波一样擦过他的掌心，痒痒的。

Francis惬意地哼了一声，懒得向他解释为什么是“她”。他伸出手臂把Sebastian揽入自己的怀里，Sebastian连忙把手撑在椅子两边的扶手上，撑出一个足够的空间留给孩子。

Francis把脸埋进他的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气，梧桐木香与葡萄酒的醇香一起涌入胸腔，让他安心不少。Sebastian也慢慢地释放出一点自己的信息素，安抚情绪不稳定的Omega。

“外边的雪下得大吗？”Francis就着这个姿势问他。

Sebastian伸长手臂把他抱起，告诉他：“外边雪早就停了，Francis。”

“血色森林里的雪应该还很厚吧。”

Sebastian的脚步顿了一下，没有说话，只是把他抱得更紧。

“我什么都知道的。”Francis说，慢慢地打了个哈欠，希望Sebastian给自己一个答案，“Bash，我什么都知道。”

他没有叫他哥哥，拜Catherine所赐，Francis对Sebastian是自己的哥哥这一事实没有太深的概念，这也造成了他上次情热时对他的放松懈怠。也是那次他才发现Sebastian是一个像自己一样隐藏起真实身份的Alpha，而不是他对外所称的Beta。

“Francis，有时候你还是知道得少点比较好。”他没有正面回答他的问题，算作是对Francis所知道的一切的默认。他把盖在他身上的毯子拿走，意外地看见了他光溜溜的两条腿，惊讶地看着躺在床上的Francis。

“裤子太紧了。”Francis理所当然地说，这也是事实，裤子的腰身部分收得太紧，换做是之前的他是绝对合身的。

他慵懒地侧过身子，找到一个让自己舒服的姿势，上衣的衣角堪堪遮住大腿根部，隐秘之处若隐若现。

“Francis。”Sebastian低声叫他的名字，他压抑着自己的怒气，又或者说是腔内那股难言的冲动，目不转睛地盯着Francis露出的粉嫩的臀尖。

Francis轻笑了一声，对Sebastian的反应了然于心。他抬了抬下巴，示意Sebastian去打开壁炉旁边的箱子，翻到最底层的位置。

Sebastian对于Francis的指使已经习以为常，没有半点被指使后受到折辱的恼怒，顺从地走向壁炉旁的箱子。他与他虽同为国王之子，却有天壤之别。Francis拥有着他向往着的名分与顺理成章的王权，又有皇后Catherine的宠爱，是娇纵高贵的；而Sebastian却承母亲Diana的恩泽享有着Henry的偏爱，没有身份束缚而享有自由自在的生活。他们拥有彼此最渴望得到的东西，由此产生对对方的吸引和爱慕。他们不得不承认这一点，尽管他们因身份地位和生长环境的不同存在着巨大的差异，使他们时常产生冲突，在外人看来兄弟不合。

Sebastian打开箱子，翻出最底层的一件白色布料，抖开来看是一条白色的裙子。

“是我要求母亲做的。”Francis看到Sebastian脸上惊讶的表情，解释道，“我不能总是光着腿啊。”说着他还晃了晃。

“帮我换上，哥哥。”Francis难得好声好气地叫了他一声哥哥，他怎么会拒绝他呢。 

裙子很合身，Catherine安排的裁缝从来是最顶尖的，裙子内衬了迎合冬天保暖所需要的细绒，外层是轻薄通透的细纹棉布，没有多余的花纹和珠宝的装饰。腰线从胸部开始就收起，上边包裹着少女的酥胸，帮助柔软白皙的乳房聚拢在里面。而Francis因孕期开始肿胀变得柔软的胸部也能与其巧妙地贴合，圆润稍低的领口也使其露出大片可口的胸膛。过高的腰线也给他日渐显怀的肚子留出了足够的余地，不会让他过多地受到胎儿发育带来甜蜜折磨。

因为孕期的缘故，Francis的下巴不需修理就光洁如初，没有那些在Sebastian看来碍眼的胡茬。他始终觉得自己的弟弟是为了掩饰自己Omega的身份才蓄起胡子的，那使他看上去十分怪异不和谐。而Francis的头发也很久没有打理，柔顺的金发打着卷乖顺地搭在肩头，遮住了他部分漂亮的锁骨。

他穿着这件衣裙站在Sebastian面前，低下头轻轻地捧着自己的肚子，露出散发着甜蜜诱人气息的后颈。蜡烛昏黄的光芒为白色的裙摆镀上一层圣光，使他看起来就像是不经人世的处子一样圣洁高贵。

Sebastian看得目不转睛。

Francis走到床边慢慢地坐下，见Sebastian一声不吭地盯着自己看，指示他凑过来，伸出一只脚抵在男人的胸膛上，暧昧地踩碾着。裙子顺着腿的抬动滑落下去，丝绸水银泻般地层层滑落，露出那处让人血脉偾张的地方——那里早就变得泥泞不堪，粉色的肠肉慢慢地蠕动着，含羞似的一点一点向外吐露爱液。

“楞着干什么啊？”Francis不满于他的反应，用不入流的脏话催促他道，“操我。”

Sebastian这次没有如他所愿去操他，他托起他的脚踝，在脚背上留下了一个滚烫的吻。他一路吻着慢慢俯下身去，柔软的唇与皮肤接触点起的酥麻感同他一起攀附下去，像是小小的水滴顺着滑落下去一般，只留下一道浅浅的水痕。他最后一个吻落在他的大腿根处，抬起头，定定地瞧着Francis，潮热的气息吐在他大腿根处：“Francis，不要说那些粗鄙之语。”他用一种教训的口吻说，张嘴含住了他早已挺立的阴茎。

Francis发出了一声喟叹，Sebastian炙热的口腔和灵活的舌头正不遗余力地取悦着他，滚烫的吐息打在敏感的大腿根部带来的快感使他轻轻颤抖，他的手指缓缓地、不容置疑地伸入了他黏腻滴水的后穴。Sebastian很清楚他的敏感区，他们已经私下偷偷媾和了无数次，他的手指轻而易举地就寻到了，熟稔地开始按揉抽动。

前端与后穴带来的快感前后夹击将他彻底俘虏，Francis感觉自己像是被绑在了位于潮汐涌动的海滩的十字架上，潮水冰冷咸涩，他的身体滚烫炙热，冷与热的反差折磨着他消磨着他的意志，四肢也因长期的捆绑而酸软无力，他只能难耐地接受一波又一波潮水无情的拍打洗礼，逐渐脱水逐渐失去意识。

他受不住了，攥着Sebastian的衣服把他揪起来，逼迫他看着自己。后者则抬起头，目光深邃地看着他，唇边还有一抹残余的精液。

“差不多得了，我不像女人那么不耐操。”Francis快速地说，他用不耐烦来掩饰内心的急切与渴望，“柔情该在第一次的时候用上，傻子。现在直接来操我，否则我就操你。”

Sebastian没有来得及反应，又或者说他是不想及时做出反应——他任由自己被Francis推倒在床上，看着他急切地一边脱下自己的裤子一边同自己接吻，默默地适当地释放出更多的信息素，完全把主动权交给了他。

他把手伸到裙子底下去，顺着他的大腿一直向上摸去，雪白的丝绸棉布下遮挡着无限春光——他挺立的阴茎，取悦着套弄着他的Francis的手，还有他泥泞不堪水光淋漓的后穴。

Francis撩起裙子来，胯坐到Sebastian身上。冰凉的面料轻快地拂过Sebastian的脸，像是一小片雪花般蜻蜓点水地冰了他一下，等到想要去伸出手感受时冰凉的触感就转瞬即逝。裙子掀起的狂风暴雪把Sebastian拉回血色森林，白茫茫的积雪踩在他冻得毫无知觉的脚下，触目皆是反光得刺眼的白雪。

他环顾四周，昨日被异教徒用来祭祀的鹿头已被大雪覆盖。尸体与血渍，沉睡于地下的种子与冬眠的动物，污秽肮脏的，鲜活温热的，全都被雪怜爱无情地覆盖遮住，一视同仁。

Francis慢慢地向下坐，他不能进行得太快，否则会一下子进去得太深，顶到他脆弱敏感的生殖腔口，他还不想这么快就缴械投降。

Sebastian的双手紧紧地禁锢住他的耻骨，配合着Francis的动作上下顶弄。后穴的水声与肉体相撞产生的拍打声冲击着Francis的耳膜，他顾不上感到更多羞耻对面部的灼烧，只期望尽快从这种难耐无助的状态下摆脱出来。

Sebastian抬起上半身与他接吻，年轻的母亲没有意识到这是自己孕期不规律的情潮导致的情绪异常。Sebastian吮吸着他的唇舌，引导着他慢慢释放出自己的信息素，粗糙的指腹摩挲着Omega滚烫发热的腺体，引起他轻微的战栗与难耐的扭动，随着淡淡的山茶花的香气与酸甜的果香气渐渐在房间里弥漫散开，Omega的情绪也逐渐稳定了下来。

“你并不是一个合格的母亲。”Sebastian看着他，简单评价道。

“那是因为我该是一位合格的父亲。”Francis说，“我将有的是时间和精力去教育我的孩子们。”

Sebastian知道Francis指的是什么，等苏格兰女王Mary年满十五岁时，那时她会与Francis订婚，与自己的弟弟共同治理法国与苏格兰。

他把自己的阴茎从他身体里抽出来，按住Francis的后颈，让他背对着自己。他慢慢掀起他的裙子，让裙子随着自己的动作不断地向上移动滑落。他享受这种过程，像是一种慢慢拆开礼物的欣喜与惬意，他的心脏会为此活过来，活蹦乱跳地在自己的胸腔里上下跳动。

他一只手钳制着Omega脆弱纤细的脖颈，一只手向下伸去轻轻托住了他的肚子，减少他腹部下坠带来的痛感。

“你还没有告诉我为什么是‘她’。”Sebastian说，声音热进他的耳朵里。

“你也没有跟我解释血色森林的事。”Francis毫不示弱地说。

“那我们到时候会知晓的。”Sebastian说。

“你该有身为人母的自知之明。”Sebastian恶劣地刺激他说，他去搓弄他的胸部，玩弄他挺立红肿的乳头，耐心地教导他为人母亲的应尽职责，“婴儿会吮吸你的乳头，带来的刺痛可比现在严重多了，你要习惯这种感觉。”

Francis扬起脖子，嘴唇微张，发出无声的尖叫。

“当他吸得你疼了，你得拍拍他，婴儿永远食不知餍。”他继续说，用力捏了捏Francis开始变得松软的胸部，“你紧实的胸肌不利于通乳，Francis，到时候你怎么办呢？你的奶子又涨又疼，却一滴奶也挤不出。我们英俊威严的王子面露难色，没人会想到，会是因为他敏感红肿的乳头不得不忍受布料的摩擦刺激，他因挤不出奶水给他的孩子吃而乳房酸胀。”

Francis发出一声难耐的呜咽，他声线颤抖地求饶：“不要再说了。”

“好母亲。”他吻他的腺体，丝丝缕缕的香甜气息从那里散发出来，他金色的发梢怜爱地轻颤着。

Sebastian走进屏风后的暗道里，回头看着在床上熟睡着的Francis。

床边厚重的帷幕被他解下了一半，房间的窗帘应他的要求敞开着。阴霾早已散去，阳光顺着帷幕的缝隙倾泻而下，淌过他雪白的衣裙与泛着蜜色的肌肤。他枕着自己的一只胳膊，露出大片雪白的颜色，他的侧脸恬静柔和，像是画像上虔诚而谦卑地睡在神殿台阶的信徒。

他若有所思地看了他一会儿，脸上闪过一丝阴戾的神色。他又仔细打量了房间一圈，确认不会被皇后看出任何有他来过的异常。他合上了暗门，将天堂的光芒关在了身后，一丝圣光都无法从缝隙中漏出照到他身上。

 

Sebastian看着台阶下站着的女人与她怀里的孩子，并不惊讶。

Francis已经开始重新出现在朝臣面前，众人感慨王子福泽深厚，不仅挺过重病而且容光焕发。Sebastian知道，孩子已经平安诞下，如果Catherine没有改变她的想法，大概过不了几天就会有一个女人带着孩子过来皇宫。

他仔细打量着那块破布里小小的婴儿，她看起来不太像Francis，却继承了他的一头金发。Catherine并不愚钝，她找了一个金发碧眼的女人捧着婴儿来到大殿下，表示自己已经蒙受了巨大的侮辱而无力抚养婴儿，请求Sebastian让她认祖归宗。

Sebastian知道这是Catherine安排给自己的一场羞辱，也一定是经由Francis的允许。如果父亲因此勃然大怒将他放逐，她就彻底没有了威胁，自己的儿子就算不得宠也能毫无风险地继承王位。

他都不用看就知道她是一副怎样的嘲讽嘴脸，他的目光越过皇后，落在站在一边的Francis身上。他看着他的脸上挂着礼貌得体的微笑，用一种好奇、窥探秘密又像是嘲讽的表情看着自己。

“老实讲，我并不惊讶。”Francis适时地开口说，戏谑地看向Sebastian，“你会留下她吗？”

Sebastian在心底低笑了一声，他故作为难地推辞解释了一番，最后盯着Francis的眼睛说：“我妥协了，留下她吧。”

Francis脸上的表情一滞，依然保持着那戏谑的微笑。蓦然间，Sebastian恍惚觉得他十六岁生日宴会时笑容璀璨的面孔、在走廊上与自己对峙的面孔、阳光下恬静柔和的面孔模糊不清地交替变化着，最后变成了一副低眉顺眼，慈眉善目的样子。他疏离无情地看着人世间的悲欢闹剧，不由分说地掩去一切，用全盘否定与毁灭来保持人间的纯洁性，而他作为神明本身，始终高高在上，一尘不染。

 

 

——END


End file.
